1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article of jewelry. More particularly, the invention relates to an article of jewelry which includes a number of decorative elements coupled to each other by links and having an elastic member.
2. State of the Art
Jewelry, and particularly costume jewelry, is very popular among women of all ages. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art article of jewelry 10 which includes a plurality of decorative members 12, 14, 16, etc. Coupled to each other in a xe2x80x9cstringxe2x80x9d with a clasp 18 coupling the ends of the string together. Such an article of jewelry is typically a bracelet or a necklace and the decorative members are typically stones, e.g. rhinestones. Prior art FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate how the article of jewelry 10 is assembled. As shown in FIG. 2, a plurality of settings 20, 22, 24, 26, etc. are coupled to each other by a plurality of links 28, 30, 32, 34, etc. As shown in FIG. 3, stones 36, 38, 40, 42, etc. are set in the settings 20, 22, 24, 26, etc. to create the string of stones. In mass production, a string many yards long is produced using a machine. Small strings are then cut off by hand and the clasp applied to the smaller string. According to one popular prior art embodiment, the settings 20, 22, 24, 26, etc. are metallic boxes having an inverted generally T-shaped slot at opposite ends; and the links 28, 30, 32, 34, etc. are generally I-shaped metallic members. The dimensions of the slots and the links are such that the settings are free to slide apart from each other as shown in FIGS. 1-3. Although the settings are also free to slide close to each other, the weight of the stones and the settings usually keeps the settings spaced apart from each other as shown.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an article of jewelry having a plurality of settings which are free to be moved apart from each other but which are held in close proximity with virtually no space between them.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an article of jewelry having a plurality of settings coupled to each other in a xe2x80x9cstringxe2x80x9d which does not require a clasp.
In accord with these objects which will be discussed in detail below, the article of jewelry of the present invention includes a plurality of settings coupled to each other by slidable links and an elastic member threaded through the settings substantially parallel to the links in a xe2x80x9cstringxe2x80x9d. The settings may include stones or any other decorative element. According to one embodiment, the ends of the string are coupled to each other without the use of a clasp. The elasticity of the elastic member keeps the settings close together with little or no space between them but allows the string to be stretched thereby separating the settings by the length of the links. According to the first embodiment, where no clasp is used, the string and the links are dimensioned such that when the string is stretched the article can be fit over a body part such as a wrist or ankle and remain in place when released. According to the second embodiment which utilizes a clasp, the string may be dimensioned to fit around a human neck like a choker and the elastic member will allow for some variation in neck size.